


Being Welcomed Into The Home

by Damien_Kova



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Peeping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After first being introduced to Mako’s family, Ryuko gets accidentally groped by Barazo. She quickly finds out that it wasn’t an accident.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

After everything that had happened in her life in the past couple of weeks, Ryuko was stunned that she managed to find a new home for herself. A home that belonged to her friend, Mako, and her family. But a home nonetheless. It brought a very slight smile to her face to step into their home and see Mako’s family looking at her, almost as if they were waiting on her to say something. A heavy sigh left her lips as she gave them a slight bow and nodded her head. “Thank you for giving me a place to stay.”   
  
That was all it took for Mako’s family to turn their attention back to whatever they were doing before Ryuko stepped into their home. And it was enough for her to feel the slightest bit of embarrassment as she watched them continue with what they were doing like her moving in was just second nature for them. But it was enough of a welcome to let Ryuko know that no one in this house was going to betray her in one way or another.

She promptly made her way across the home to the shared bedroom that she was told about, putting her things in the corner of it and letting out another breath before making her way down the hall to find Mako. There was no particular reason why she wanted to find her friend other than just passing the time until it was time for everyone to sleep. Ryuko let a smile come to her lips for a moment as she stepped into the hallway, accidentally bumping into Mako’s dad, Barazo, in the process.   
  
Of course, she tried to be curious and turn her body so that she was out of the way, but Ryuko found herself quickly stopped by the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. She turned to shoot him an angry look but found him simply smiling at her through the cramped hallway. “Umm… Is something on your mind?”   
  
“Nothing in particular. I just wanted to welcome you to our family!” Barazo flashed a quick smile Ryuko’s way before letting go of her shoulder and stepping past her to get to the bedroom. Though, as he turned to step past her, his hand slipped underneath her skirt and his fingertips managed to touch her bare rear end without him saying a word.   
  
At first, Ryuko was furious until she turned around and noticed that he simply stepped into the bedroom like nothing had happened. “Maybe… It was an accident… He doesn’t seem like the type to do it.” She turned back around to make her way into the living room, thinking out loud to herself now. “Besides, he has a wife. What would he be doing grabbing my ass like that?” She chuckled to herself as she stepped out of the house and found Mako kicking rocks in their yard.   
  
Of course, it had to be an accident. He couldn’t have reached for her ass on purpose, could he?   
  
*****************************************************   
  
A week had passed since Ryuko first found herself moving into this family’s home. And she had been getting along with everyone great, even if she still acted like she didn’t care about anyone more than Mako just yet. Though, she didn’t say a word when she was sitting on their couch, watching tv and letting time pass by, before Barazo sat down next to her, his hand landing on her thigh and almost slipping up her skirt.   
  
“Tch.” Ryuko knew that Barazo was a perverted man judging by how Mako was raised and came out, but she didn’t think he’d have the gall to touch her one way or another on a near-daily basis. Though, it was always accidental, just like today. And when she turned her head to call him out on it, Ryuko found herself reminded that he was a large man. So, maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t touching her like this on purpose and just didn’t think anything of it.   
  
She quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to the tv. Even if he was doing it on purpose and trying to feel her up despite being married, it was only fair that she keep quiet about it and let him enjoy herself. He was allowing her to stay in his home without a single care or any rules other than not destroying their home. He paid for her food and clothes and everything she needed, as well. Deep down, she knew it was only right to ignore it. Even if his fingers felt surprisingly nice against her thigh.   
  
*************************************************   
  
After about a month of staying with Mako’s family, Ryuko couldn’t deny that she was starting to enjoy life with them. They were always so carefree, so happy, and so open with each other that there was never anything to hide. And as she stopped the water for their shower, a thought dawned in Ryuko’s mind. She turned her attention to the almost transparent curtains that covered the shower. “I guess that would explain why their shower is outside like this. And why you can see right through these damned curtains.”   
  
After a moment of looking out into the distance, Ryuko noticed a figure standing just at the edge of the shadows. And it only took another moment for her to realize that it was Barazo again, standing there and holding a few things for his shower, almost like he was waiting on her to get out. When she realized that it was him, however, Ryuko felt a hot blush come to her cheeks. Almost a month of him casually touching her and acting like it was nothing, now peeping on her in the shower?   
  
Ryuko couldn’t stop her heart from racing in her chest for a moment as she started to dry herself off. But instead of speeding through drying herself off, she decided to take things slow. Whether it was because he was watching or because she wanted him to have to wait even longer for her after all the perverted things he did every day, she didn’t know. But she couldn’t exactly bring herself to care as she felt his eyes locked on her body like they were.

She took her time dragging the towel along her body, starting at her slender legs and working her way up her body. Ryuko took a few deep and heavy breaths as she looked out of the shower and at Barazo, her blush only getting worse as she brought her towel to her stomach. It was such a simple gesture, but the knowledge that he was watching her excited her for some reason. Was it because of all the times he casually touched her? She didn’t know just what the reason was. All Ryuko knew right now was that she enjoyed Barazo watching her dry herself off. Especially when she brought her hands to her budding breasts and she saw something hard growing between his legs.

Ryuko knew exactly what it was, but the fact that he was being so open about it while not saying anything caused her excitement to grow a little bit more. And when she brought the towel to her hair and left the rest of her body exposed to him, she stood still. Not out of fear of what he would do. Not out of concern that she needed to be ready for something. But simply to allow Barazo to look at her for a little bit longer. Just before turning herself around and showing him her plump rear end. “I don’t know why a perverted man like you would want to look at me like this when you have a wife. But… Enjoy it while you can.”   
  
******************************************************   
  
It had been a month since the night Ryuko put on a little bit of a show for Barazo while he watched her shower. He had hardly done anything to her in the interim, barely touching her or even acting like he was going to do something. It was almost like that show turned him off of her. And, for reasons that she couldn’t figure out, that worried Ryuko. Enough to the point where she stepped outside while he was showering to ask him something.   
  
Unfortunately, the moment that she stepped outside, Ryuko was greeted with the sight of Barazo stepping out of the shower and drying his hair while leaving his body completely exposed to her. And it allowed her to see his surprisingly thick cock between his legs, something that caused her to freeze in place before he noticed her. Her eyes locked on his member the moment that she saw it, causing Ryuko to not notice when he stopped walking and simply looked at her with a smile on his face.   
  
“You okay, Ryuko?”   
  
Hearing Barazo call out for her caused Ryuko to snap out of her daze and look him in the eyes. Right before seeing him bring both of his hands to his stomach and leave the towel around his neck. Before she could bring herself to answer whether she was fine or not, she watched as he brought both of his hands to his cock. One of them wrapped around the hardening shaft while the other went just a little bit lower to his balls.   
  
“Do you see something you like?~” Barazo couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he started to stroke his shaft in front of her, teasing her. He had no plans of cumming in front of her or even jacking off until she wanted to beg for him to cum. The whole point of everything he had done was to tease her and keep him on her mind more often than anything else. And from the look of the blush on her cheeks and the slight amount of drool that leaked from her mouth, he had managed to do just that.   
  
Barazo smirked as he picked up the pace of his stroking, making sure to get nice and hard for Ryuko to see. Before suddenly stopping and bringing both of his hands toward his head to get her attention. And when their eyes met, Barazo quickly winked at Ryuko before making his way past her and inside.   
  
Ryuko was at a loss for words as she heard the front door close. Not only did she never expect to see him do that, but there he went, teasing her and just walking away before she could even bring herself to say anything. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she felt a strange and urgent sense of excitement and lust course through her. “Fuck, that… That was big…”   
  
**********************************************   
  
It had been a week since Ryuko had seen Barazo walk out of the shower and seen him play with his cock. Every day since then, it had been on her mind, causing her to wonder if that was why Mako’s mother married him. He wasn’t exactly attractive or rich, but they seemed incredibly happy together. And as she got lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice her best friend rushing out of the front door to their shared home and shouting about how she was going to go shopping with the rest of the family.

Of course, that left Ryuko and Barazo alone together in the house. And Barazo knew that he would have a solid few hours to do whatever he wanted with his daughter’s friend and no one would get home in order to catch them and put a stop to things. That knowledge was all it took for him to scoot a little bit closer to the young girl that he welcomed into his home and wrap one of his arms around her body.

A sharp gasp left Ryuko at the feeling of his hands on her skin, but it seemed innocent enough. He hadn’t reached for her breast or low enough to try and reach between her legs. Not that she would’ve stopped him if he did. But instead, a smile came to her lips as she felt his fingertips dancing in place before slowly and casually making their way up to her breast. The moment that she felt his hand on her still-growing breast, Ryuko let out a blissful sigh.

This was the first time he had intentionally touched her and did very little to hide it. And after she had found out what he was working with between his legs, she couldn’t bring herself to stop him. But what really made this all the better for Ryuko was the fact that he didn’t hesitate to scoot himself a little bit closer and cup her free breast in his other hand. The feeling of his thick fingers sinking into the skin of her breasts and teasing her caused her to let out an eager and slightly excited moan.

One that was quickly followed by a few more as Barazo saw fit to slip his hands underneath her clothing and start groping her without restraint now. It felt so wonderful to Ryuko to have him touching her like this, as if it made all of her wondering worth it now that he finally had his hands on her. And the fact that he carefully bent her into his lap so that he could really play with her breasts was something else. Especially when he looked down at her with a seductive and dominant look, as if he was silently saying that he was going to do this again when he got the chance.

*******************************************************   
  
When the next day rolled around, Ryuko found herself thinking about Barazo’s hands on her breasts once again and the way it felt to have him treat her body like it belonged to him. It was an arousing thought that she found herself lost in as she stepped out of the shower, letting out a quick and heavy breath before seeing him step out of the house and toward the shower. Ryuko froze as she noticed him looking at her with that same look that he gave her yesterday, her heart skipping a beat when she had a feeling of just what he wanted from her. “Everyone’s still home… W-What do you want…?”   
  
Barazo remained silent for a moment as he looked at Ryuko, taking a good look at her body and taking note of the blush that started to come to her cheeks. “I didn’t exactly get to finish what I was doing yesterday, that’s all. You don’t mind if I do that now, do you?”   
  
Ryuko’s heart felt like it leaped into her throat as she heard him. Did he want to grope her more? While everyone was home? Her heart started to pound in her chest as she slowly nodded her head and took a few steps backward until she was standing in the shower once again. Heavy breaths left her as she dropped the towel and made room for Barazo, unsure of if she should do this until she felt his hands on her bare skin once again.

However, this time, Ryuko felt something else against her bare skin as well. Not only did she feel his hands starting to roam her body and tease her, but she felt the head of his cock pressing against her plump rear end without any shame or restraint. A hot and lustful breath spilled from her lips as she felt him start to gently grind against her, one of his hands coming to her breast while the other made its way between her legs. “W-Wait a minute… You… You wanted to go-”   
  
Ryuko cut herself off as a blissful moan escaped her, causing her to bring both of her hands to her mouth to try and keep herself quiet and keep them from being found out. Her lips curled into a smile when she felt one of Barazo’s fingers suddenly push into her pussy, pumping back and forth within her over and over again. A strange and intense feeling of pleasure rushed through Ryuko as she felt herself be pressed against the wall of the shower, Barazo’s touch making her wish they were alone so that she didn’t have to try and keep quiet.

As his large digit pumped back and forth inside of her, Ryuko felt some of the strength in her legs starting to give out on her. She quickly moved her hands from her mouth to the shower wall, using her grip to keep herself standing as he pushed a second finger inside of her. Unfortunately, without her hands muffling the noises that she was making, that was all it took for Ryuko to let out another shameless moan. Though, she hoped that no one heard her. Especially when Barazo started to move his fingers even faster inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to a climax.

The feeling of his hand kneading and groping her breast while his cock rubbed against her rear end, giving Ryuko a clear indication of just how big it truly was, was more than enough for her to feel like she was in heaven. Combined with the feeling of his fingers plunging into her and teasing her sensitive spots added into something that she couldn’t bring herself to fight against. Especially since it was Barazo that was toying with her like this.

And the fact that it was Barazo was enough to cause Ryuko to reach the peak of her pleasure very quickly. A sharp and blissful sound stumbled from Ryuko’s lips as her inner walls clamped down around his fingers as she came, hot and heavy breaths soon following as he pulled himself away from her and gave her rear end a playful swat. She could hear him chuckling to himself as he stepped out of the shower and started to walk away from her. However, that only made Ryuko’s inner walls that much tighter when she realized that he was simply toying with her as he slowly broke her down into a pet.   
  
***********************************************   
  
Later that night while everyone was asleep, Ryuko couldn’t get Barazo off of her mind. She couldn’t get the thought of him fucking her out of her head. And she couldn’t get the feeling of his cock against her skin to leave her thoughts. It caused her to toss and turn late into the night. Late enough for everyone to have gotten used to it and fall asleep before her. Everyone other than Barazo, who she knew was awake since his incredibly loud and obnoxious snoring wasn’t filling the room around them.

She didn’t know just why she was getting up out of bed and crawling into his lap while they were both naked, but Ryuko knew that she was. And she made it clear to him that she wanted something as she plopped herself down in his lap and right onto the underside of his cock, keeping it wedged against his stomach. “Look… I don’t know what you’re doing to me. I don’t know what you’ve been doing to me. And I don’t care when you started doing it. I… I just…”   
  
Ryuko froze for a moment as she tried to find the words that she wanted to say. Did she want him to simply fuck her once and leave her be? Did she want to marry him? Did she want him to fuck her every day? She couldn’t quite find the answer to what she was saying until she noticed one of his wife’s eyes open for a moment, looking right at her and her body before closing once again. “I want you to bring me into your marriage. I know you’re married to Sukuyo, but… I want to be involved.”   
  
The young girl sat in silence as she watched a smile come to Barazo’s face. She didn’t know if that meant he would accept her and talk to his wife about it or if she was going to have to jump through some hoops in order to make it happen. But Ryuko also found herself not caring about it one bit as she felt Barazo grab the back of her head and suddenly pull her down, their lips crashing together in a deep and passionate kiss. The first one that the two shared together. And one that Sukuyo was happy to watch while pretending to sleep.

Ryuko gasped for air as quietly as she could when she was eventually able to get away from Barazo’s lips. But before she could bring herself to pull away from him and try to go to sleep now that she got everything out of her system, she found herself leaning back down and pressing her own kiss against his lips. A kiss that was quickly followed by another one. And a third kiss. And before she knew it, Ryuko felt Barazo’s cock starting to harden against her slick pussy, making her shudder as she looked into his eyes. “So, where do we go from here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that time of Barazo teasing her, Ryuko finally gets to spend a treasured night with him.

After having just offered herself to Barazo, Ryuko couldn’t bring herself to pull away from his lips as she planted a deep and passionate kiss against them, loving the way it felt to finally be able to give herself to this man that slowly corrupted her. Of course, she also loved the feeling of his hands grabbing onto her plump rear end and squeezing her ass cheeks rather tightly, making her gasp and squirm in place on his lap. “F-Fuck… I’m ready for whatever you give me. I’ll be able to take it.”   
  
She watched as Barazo’s lips curled into a smile, a chuckle leaving him as he let go of her as and quickly smacked his hand back down on it. A sharp and blissful sound escaped Ryuko’s lips as she felt him swat her ass cheeks over and over again, almost like he wanted to take advantage of the moment and have his way with her body. Which was something that she expected, but she didn’t think she’d end up sleeping that night with a hand-shaped bruise on her ass.

Fortunately for her, the spanking only lasted for another two or three swats before Barazo’s hands grabbed onto her hips and easily spun her around in place on his lap. Before she knew it, Ryuko was facing away from the man that she wanted to fuck her into a cock-drunk mess and facing the wall of the bedroom. And before she could properly process just what was happening, she found herself suddenly laying on his stomach, her breasts squishing against his torso while her face remained by his crotch. Though, the moment she realized what was happening, Ryuko was happy to adjust herself to get more comfortable.

Without waiting for a moment, Ryuko hoisted her hips into the air and scooted herself back until her pussy hovered over Barazo’s face. And, in the process, she made it so that his dick now rested against her soft lips while they stayed in this position. However, now that she was face to face with the thing that she wanted to be buried inside of her, nervousness started to swell inside of her. It didn’t get to last long when one of Barazo’s hands grabbed onto her hip and the other placed itself on her back, promptly pushing her down so that now his cock pressed against her nose.

Ryuko took a deep and steady breath, hoping to calm her nerves as she stared at the massive member that was about to be in her mouth. However, instead of being able to calm her nerves, all the poor girl did was fill her mind with the incredibly strong scent of Barazo’s musk. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she almost felt her mind shatter simply from smelling his cock. But instead of letting herself succumb to her desires that easily, Ryuko bit down on her lower lip and placed a gentle kiss onto the head of Barazo’s cock.

Without waiting for another moment, Ryuko parted her lips and took the first few inches of Barazo’s shaft into her mouth. The taste that immediately covered her tongue perfectly matched the scent that was now staining her mind, causing her pussy to ache as she wondered if it would feel as good as it smelled or tasted. Though, that thought was quickly washed from her mind when she felt her new lover’s tongue drag along her pussy, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body right then and there.

A quiet and excited moan rumbled in her throat, muffling itself around Barazo’s shaft and causing her tongue to vibrate against his member. Something that he seemed to enjoy with the way his cock throbbed in her mouth. When Ryuko realized this, she quickly started moaning once again, making sure to keep her tongue moving as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft, hoping that it would be able to muffle her enough that no one else in the room would wake up0 and be able to see what was happening.

As Barazo’s tongue perfectly danced around her cunt, both teasing her and bringing her pleasure that she hadn’t felt in the past, Ryuko immediately learned that he had more skill than his looks would let on. He may be a fat and perverted slob, but he was a fat and perverted slob that had a beautiful wife that he had to be keeping happy somehow. And the moment that she felt his tongue push into her pussy, Ryuko couldn’t stop herself from letting out a sweet and blissful moan that was loud enough to wake everyone in the room. If they weren’t such heavy sleepers.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she started to sway her hips from side to side, hoping Barazo would find certain spots against her inner walls that would drive her as crazy as his cock was. But she didn’t have such luck as he took his time exploring her pussy, leaving Ryuko feeling needier and needier by the moment, even if his skills were turning her on more and more. She pulled herself back to the tip of Barazo’s shaft and placed a kiss against the tip of it, cupping one side in the palm of her hand and kissing her way down the other side, moans still spilling from her lips.

Luckily for them both, though, Sukuyo was the only one that was awake and able to hear them. And she was more than happy to pretend to be asleep as her husband fucked a young and cute girl like Ryuko. Though, she still opened her eyes to peek and see what was happening between them whenever she felt that she could get away with it. When she opened her eyes this time, she was greeted with the sight of her husband spinning Ryuuko across his body once again and making her face him. And that’s when Sukuyo noticed that his hard cock was now firmly pressed against Ryuko’s plump rear end.

When Ryuko found herself shifted around for a second time, she was at a daze. Just how strong was this man? He was able to turn her around and move her body as he pleased while laying down flat on his back in the small pace that they were taking. She didn’t know just what about it struck a note with her, but it caused her pussy to ache thinking about the energy he would be able to put behind each and every one of his thrusts.

And when she looked down at him, Ryuko found herself backing herself up as carefully as she could. She wanted to make sure to get his cock inside of her pussy as quickly as they could without risking him immediately fucking her asshole. There wasn’t anything in her mind or her body that would stop Barazo from pinning her down and fucking her asshole first if he wanted it, but Ryuko only felt it right to be greedy about things and where she wanted his fat and impressive cock. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked down at him, gasping when the first few inches spread the folds of her pussy and started to push into her.

Each and every inch that filled her was another that silently told Ryuko she had made the right choice in giving in to her desires. She didn’t know just how big his dick was and how far it was going to push inside of her, but when it finally stopped penetrating her, the young girl felt more full than she ever had in her lifetime. She brought a hand to her stomach and gasped when she felt a small bulge forming against her skin. But that gasp was quickly followed by a smile as she looked at Barazo and noticed him shooting her a smug smile. “Don’t get cocky… It may be big… It may feel incredible… But you’re not going to win that easily.”   
  
The only response she got to what she said was the sound of Barazo laughing and chuckling at her. Not that she could argue against it and tell him to stop. Almost immediately, she started to bounce on his cock, lifting her hips into the air until only the tip of his shaft remained inside of her before slamming herself back down. And when she took each and every inch on the way back down, a loud and shameless moan spilled from her lips. A moan that Ryuko had no intention of stopping as the pleasure that rushed through her each time she was filled was more than enough to make her feel like she shouldn’t try to hide how she felt.

However, in the heat of her bliss as she bounced on Barazo’s shaft, Ryuko leaned forward and stole a deep and passionate kiss from his lips. She eagerly pushed her tongue past his lips and enjoyed the way he easily dominated the kiss that they were sharing, his tongue pushing her back and making its way into her mouth. Ryuko smiled against Barazo’s lips as she brought both of her hands to either side of his head, keeping her hips moving and impaling herself onto his member time and time again.

She felt like she was in heaven with just how good his cock felt inside of her. The way it rubbed against her inner walls, reaching deep enough to feel like it was going to push into her womb while being thick enough to not miss a single spot inside of her. All while he hands wrapped around her body and grabbed a firm hold on her rear end to keep her from moving too quickly and ending things too early. This was exactly what Ryuko imagined the few times she wondered what it would be like to have sex with Barazo after seeing his cock. And she couldn’t have been happier that her dreams turned out to be true. Though, she would’ve loved to have him fuck her in the kitchen instead of riding him in the same room where everyone was asleep.

When she pulled away from his lips, Ryuko couldn’t help but smile and feel her heart race inside of her chest. Her hips continued to bounce up and down on Barazo’s cock, but she quickly started to rock her hips from side to side, hoping that it would cause him to cum with her as she raced toward an orgasm. Her inner walls clenched and convulsed around his member when she slammed herself back down into his lip. And even though she bit down on her lower lip once again to try and keep herself quiet, Ryuko didn’t bother to try and slow down the pace of her bouncing to avoid the sound of skin slapping together filling the room around them.

The feeling of Barazo’s hands gripping down harder on her plump rear end caused Ryuko to let go of her lip and scream out in glee. Not only was he showing his strength in how he shifted her without saying a word, but also the feeling of his fingers sinking into her skin was enough to make her feel like she had been missing out by not fucking him the day she arrived. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt that she was reaching the peak of her pleasure, her inner walls clamping down around Barazo’s thick and massive shaft as it slammed inside of her once again.

Though, she didn’t struggle when she reached the peak of her pleasure. Instead, Ryuko threw her head back and screamed into the heavens as she came around her lover’s cock, making sure each and every inch filled her cunt as she came right then and there. Luckily for her, the sound of her screaming in pure and utter bliss in orgasm didn’t wake anyone in the family that was sleeping around them. Though, it did make Sukuyo shudder in excitement in her spot of the bed.

Her inner walls clamping down around Barazo’s shaft as she continued to bounce on his lap pushed him over the edge and caused him to cum inside of her, only a moment or two after she came. Another hot and heavy scream spilled from Ryuko’s lips as she felt the man she craved pumping rope after rope of his thick and heated seed into her pussy. The feeling of his hot cum pouring inside of her, painting her inner walls a thick shade of white while filling her womb, caused the young girl to experience another minor orgasm. Her body shuddered as she looked down at Barazo, seeing him looking up at her with a blissful smile.

A smile that quickly twisted into a devious smirk that told her things were far from over. Before she could even think about just what else he was going to do with her, Ryuko found herself suddenly rolled over so now she was on her back while Barazo hovered above her. His cock remained buried inside of her as she felt him adjusting himself, hooking his arms into her knees and carefully folding her so that she was in a mating press.

Ryuko’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt Barazo’s cock throb inside of her, making her inner walls ache with anticipation. However, when he didn’t start thrusting into her right away, she realized that she was now in his position. In the perfect spot for Sukuyo to be able to see her getting fucked if she happened to wake up right now. But she couldn’t bring herself to care that much as she turned her head to look at the older woman, seeing her eyes shut and steady breathing leaving her like she was asleep.

When Barazo started to thrust into her once again, there was no hiding the blissful and ecstatic feeling that rushed through Ryuko’s body. It didn’t matter that Sukuyo was right there. It didn’t matter that her loud and blissful voice could be heard throughout the house and possibly even the neighborhood. She didn’t care one bit. The only thing that mattered to her was the fact that Barazo was hitting so deep inside of her that she thought he was going to push into her womb with each thrust that filled her. And the sheer about of pleasure that filled her as a result left her as loud and shameless moans.

Despite the fact that she knew Ryuko was facing her and carefully watching her face for any signs of being away, Sukuyo was more than happy to be able to hear what was going on. The pure and unashamed pleasure that a young girl felt from the man she had fallen in love with stirred something within her. Something that caused her to carefully bring one of her hands between her legs, starting to masturbate simply to the sounds of Ryuko’s pleasure. Though, Sukuyo silently vowed to herself that she would open her eyes and see her daughter’s friend’s face twisted in pleasure the moment she got a chance.

This new position that they were in filled Ryuko with a kind of pleasure that she hadn’t felt before. Even when she was riding on Barazo’s cock less than five minutes ago, it didn’t feel this good or intense. But in this position? Forced on her back, her body almost bent in half, while the man she desired thrust into her without care or remorse? The intense feeling of bliss that rushed through her almost made Ryuko cum right away. But luckily, she was strong enough to be able to hold out and relish in the feelings that Barazo filled her with.

Her lips curled into a smile as she turned her head to look away from Sukuyo and at the man that was currently pounding into her pussy. She couldn’t stop her heart from racing when she looked at him, finding something about him incredibly attractive and arousing while he filled her pussy. Fortunately, this was the same moment that Sukuyo opened her eyes, making her able to see Ryuko’s face twisted in pleasure while getting fucked by the man they both loved.

All three of them were being filled with more and more pleasure as time ticked on, Barazo finding plenty of enjoyment in Ryuko’s body while being away that his wife was watching them. Ryuko was enjoying herself on the simple fact that Barazo seemed far more talented with his body than his looks would make him out to be. Combine that with the fact that his teasing had lasted for months and finally brought her to the point of giving in to what he wanted? And she was in heaven.

Sukuyo, on the other hand, was relishing in the fact that her daughter had brought home such a cute and beautiful friend. A beautiful friend that was currently taking her husband’s incredible cock like her body was made to do such a thing. All while enjoying the fact that her husband was so willing to sleep with and break in another woman for their marriage. They had only talked about it a few times, but to know that he was actually willing and able? It caused her pussy to clench down around her fingers as she almost came at the simple thought of Ryuko being a part of their family by more than one means.

Luckily, Sukuyo wasn’t the only one that was on the verge of cumming during this. Ryuko and Barazo both looked into the other’s eyes as they were on the edge of their orgasms. But the young girl couldn’t say a word before she felt her lover’s lips crash against her own, stealing a kiss from her and giving her that last push to reach a second orgasm. Her inner walls clenched around his member once again as he continued to fuck her through her peak bliss. Of course, with such a tight and wonderful cunt wrapped around his cock, it didn’t take more than a moment before Barazo came inside of her. And Ryuko once again allowed herself to sink into the feeling of being filled with his seed.

The fact that his cum was able to be pumped so deep into her in this position, making her feel like there was so much more inside of her than the first load. Her lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as Barazo pulled away from the kiss they shared. A loud and blissful scream of bliss erupted from Ryuko when she felt his spunk churning inside of her while he continued to thrust and plunge himself inside of her. At least, before he started to pull out of her and leave her whining and feeling needy.

The whine that shamelessly left Ryuko’s lips was the last thing that Sukuyo needed to hear before she reached her orgasm. She plunged her fingers as deep into her pussy as she could while her inner walls clamped down around them. Luckily, she was able to remain silent and not let either of them know that she was watching when she came right along with them. She opened her eyes for only a moment to see Ryuko’s pussy leaking her husband’s cum, the bed that they all shared certainly going to be stained before morning. Though, the scent that was going to come from it caused her to shudder once again, wondering if any of their children would notice what happened tonight.   
  
******************************************************   
  
About a week or two had passed since Ryuko spent her special night with Barazo. Every night since then had been filled with sex and her loving it more and more each time, almost growing addicted to it before today happened. But as she stepped into the home she had been welcomed into with open arms, there was almost a magical energy about it. Maybe it was because she was accepting it as her home now. Maybe it was because of the wedding dress she was wearing as she stepped inside. Or maybe it was the fact that she had a wedding ring on to match the second one that was on Barazo’s finger. She wasn’t quite sure what the reason was, but Ryuko couldn’t have been happier at the moment.

At least, that’s what she thought when she first stepped in the house. When she got a kiss from the man she loved and married, her heart skipped a beat in her chest. But when his other wife wrapped her arms around both of them and shared a kiss with them both? Ryuko’s heart started to race in her chest, her mind and body realizing just the kind of fun that the three of them could have together they were going to be the only ones in the house for the next week.


End file.
